Guardians of light
by 09adam
Summary: Story is about 1 high school student living ordinary lives when his life is completely changed when he finds out that his family are part of the supernatural worlds and how his ancestors are the powerful guardians who defeated the darkness centuries ago. this story will have action, betrayal and romance and some humor. new chapters soon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hello readers, I am a new writer to this website and this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it and strong criticism is welcome. I was thinking of doing my own little thing and I was going to put a whole lot of stuff in the story so this chapter will only be introducing the story so here we go. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

4000 years ago

Long time ago the world was ruled by the Roman Empire they had conquered all the first civilisation countries they were a force to be reckoned with. To the world we now live in to them there were ambitious mortals trying to take control only if they knew the truth. The Roman Empire was only a fraction of mortals, the rest were supernatural creatures, ever believe in demons maybe you've heard of vampire or werewolves. We'll let me tell you they do exist and they not the like the creatures you see in the movies. These creatures are the bringers of darkness they would destroy everything it their path. The leader of this group was called Galbatorix a cruel and wicked man. There are rumors of Galbatorix some say he was the spawn of Lucifer others say that he killed the devil that he controls the depths of hell. Galbatorix had powers which could destroy armies and bring once proud, fierce warriors or generals to grovelling at his feet. This is how Galbatorix had defeated his enemies and almost controlled the world.

Many people who knew of Galbatorix identity were too scared to say a word against him; those people who spoke out against the empire were never seen again. There was a fraction of people who fought against the empire of Galbatorix they were the Light these people were fighting to free the citizens from the tyranny of Galbatorix, they were angels and outcasts from around the roman empire, to stand together and fight the darkness. The leaders of this group were also like Galbatorix they had gifts and abilities they were known as the guardians. Each had their own special abilities, together they made an impeccable force, and together they were the world's final and only hope. The rebellions leader was named Aether the bringer of light, his second in command was leonitus the bringer of war and suffering, Olivia the bringer of peace and harmony, Diana the bringer of love and compassion and also the youngest of them Zarathos the bringer of justice and vengeance.

Galbatorix knew of their existence he had tried to destroy their lives even when as far as killing their parents, Galbatorix thought this would weaken and discourage them but it only made them stronger more determined to destroy such a foul being. You see Galbatorix could not be killed by mortal steel, he was no mortal only weapons made out of the nexus metal could hurt him, but nexus metal is the rarest in the universe. What he did not know that the enemies knew his little secret. The final battle was soon and Galbatorix was ready to drink the blood of his enemies, and to lay waste to the armies. If only it was that easy he would've been lucky.

The final battle took place many lives were destroyed and much blood was shed, Galbatorix was relentless he had the advantage of high ground, the rebellion was being massacred by the roman legionaries, if it were not for the Guardians the battle would have already been lost. The guardians had used their powers to get to Galbatorix. When the guardians fought the bringer of darkness the soldiers on both sides stop to stare at the fight which would determine the fate of the world. The guardians pushed and pushed they could not find an opening, Galbatorix kicked aether in the chest sending him backwards and then released a powerful burst of his power, blinding the other guardians, when Galbatorix was about to deliver the final blow to Olivia, Zarathos ran with his sword z'aroc drawn. Galbatorix was to blinded by rage to see it coming until, blood poured out of his mouth he looked down at his chest too see a sword straight through his chest, But Zarathos was not finished he knew what was needed to destroy him once and for all, so Zarathos warned the others to go back a safe distance, Galbatorix swings at Zarathos he dodges and plunges his hand straight through the chest of Galbatorix grabbing his heart, then Zarathos released his energy straight in to him the guardians told him to stop but he knew what was needed. Then he released it all causing a blinding light the others looked away the light burned the flesh of each monster present and as soon as it came it vanished nothing in its place the sword Z'aroc.

This is how the world we know was born a warrior sacrificing himself for the sake of humanity, the guardians no longer exist all have lived there lives and died, now they wait for their spirits linger waiting for them to pass on their power so they can take their place, to protect the world from darkness.

**That's the end of chapter one I hope you like it so far, and it won't be one of those you know good guy beats bad guy story I plan to add betrayal, twists. I hope to write longer chapters I just wish this story does well. The next chapter will be up by Thursday that's a promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: sorry for the delay got caught up in other things. I own the characters and the plot so here you go chapter 2**

**Alex POV**

That's the exact dream I have every day, the same thing every single time. My name is Alexander Corvin, im your ordinary high school student. Also let me tell you high school is hell, whoever says something else is either crazy or being brainwashed. My high school is bishop grange it's a posh school for rich kids, now don't get me wrong Im not rich I got a scholarship for my science area. You see I don't know my dad and my mom is not the richest of people either. I don't mind really my mom works late nights and then she has to deal with my pig of a step-dad, his name Barry by far the worst husband and father in the universe. I know that my mom sometimes a bit depressed but she try's her best to hide it from it. Well try's anyway I have only got this term left then it's the Christmas holidays, and me and my mum always go out of town and have the most wonderful time just us two.

**At school **

I have geography first today now that is one boring lesson, now that is a nightmare on its own. You see the most popular girls in school are in my class, and we all know what follows stupid beefed up boyfriends. The group consist of Katie fields, lily smith, Samantha hedges, Abbey little and their boyfriends are Daniel Sturbridge Katie boyfriend, Derrick hale lily boyfriend also Lewis Adam Samantha's boyfriend. Now you might think it might not be that bad, but if you are me then it's pretty bad, im at the bottom of the high schools social ladder. Im the kid people stay away from because they think im a freak. The funny thing is I like it, they stay away no trouble for me and anyway im better than all of them. That still doesn't stop the other idiots at my school from picking on me; one of those bullies would be harry an overweight, bad haircut and smelly bully. He would the usual everyday steal my money or just beat up me up. Today was different it all happened during lunch "oi Corvin" I think to myself why me "Not to day harry". I try to walk away but his goons come and surround me and then I turn around, "whoosh" straight to the floor harry punches me in the stomach. "Think you could just get away when I call you come to me" I look up at him "im not your dog" he replies by kicking me in the leg. While im just thinking to myself why I couldn't just keep my mouth shut. Then he reaches my pockets and takes my money and also." Oh what's this gift from your mommy" I look at what he got it was my locket the only thing left of my father I had, and I see him break the locket. Suddenly I just lose all control I get up off the ground and straight on punch harry right in the face. Harry fell straight to the floor; next I don't know what happened a teacher comes and tells me to back off, then other teachers appear, I swear I heard someone say "call the ambulance" the ambulance I punched him it can't be that bad. Then the ambulance came and took him away. The scariest thing was that people were staring at me with fear evident in their eyes and I loved it.

**Sorry about the delay again I know it's a bit short but I just don't have that much time next chapter up soon **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: so sorry about the delay just a lot of exams going on at school. Also a big shout out to my first follower Fruitqueen. Here is chapter 3**

**Alex POV**

Straight after the fight I was sent to the headmaster's office, you don't have to be a genius to understand that you are in big trouble. I was sitting outside the office waiting to be called in. I still can't get over the fact that I sent a guy to the hospital by punching once. "Alexander the headmaster will see you now" said the lady at the office who I still don't know the name of. I took a deep breath and went in, as soon I came in I saw my headmaster with his same all grumpy face, I think he was about 54 maybe even older. I sat down opposite him. I hope he did not ring my mother she has her job, and she will be so disappointed in me. Then the headmaster looked up at me.

"Mr Corvin I think you know why you are here" said the headmaster. "If it's about the fight let me explain sir" I tried to explain to him but he just put his hand up straight away giving me a sign that he did not want to hear a thing. "You will be serving a suspension of two days and your mother will be informed I hope you have learnt Mr Corvin" I knew there was no way getting out of this I just nodded my head not even trying to prove myself innocent. I got up and left feeling frustrated that the actual bully got away with it and when I try standing up for myself I get in to trouble. I was too busy thinking about how im going to explain all this to my mother that I did not hear the bell. "Oh crap im going to be late for the buses".

I luckily got on to the last bus to home, while I was on the bus the one person I did not want to see was there, Just my luck. Abbey little the girl from my geography class now no one knows this but we were best friends in fact since primary school. Until we started high school and that all changed she became the coolest girl in school, I became the loser of the school. I tried to sit as further away as I could but the only seat available was beside her. I smiled at her "Is this seat taken", she looked to see it was me and "yh sit down" she replied. I sat there just staring out in to space not knowing what to say or do I even say anything. She broke the silence "I think this belongs to you" she said whilst taking something out from her pocket, I looked at it and it was my locket I completely forgot about it with everything that happened today. I put my hand out to take the locket when she quickly put back in to her pocket. I looked at her a bit confused and angry. "I won't give it to you until you finally tell me who that belonged to" abbey said. "It doesn't concern you so why don't you just give back what does not belong to you". I could see the hurt in her eyes when I just showed her the cold shoulder. She just gave me the locket and it went back to silence. You idiot she was only asking a question. I turned towards her "Im sorry about what I said no hard feelings". She turned around and wow I almost forgot how beautiful she is with her icy blue eyes, red plush cheeks and her soft lips. Control yourself Alexander. "Hello Alex you ok" she waved her hand in front of me. I quickly got my bearings" yh just slip off for a second" she looked at me "I see you still as weird as I remember" oh thank goodness my stop was here, I was about to get up when. Abbey came close to my ear and said "I like weird". I just quickly got off the bus thinking about what the hell just happened.

It was 4:00 when I reached home as soon as I came in, my mom stood by the kitchen table with a look of that all mother have when they are about to punish you. "Before you say anything mom, I ever told you how much I love you". She just stayed silent saying she was not going to buy that anymore. Then she opened her mouth slowly "Im disappointed Alexander" as soon as she said that I just looked towards the ground." But mom it was not even my fault he started to bad talk dad" my mom cut me off there and then " just go to your room Alexander your grounded for the weekend" she said while pointing to my room. I went to my room; I closed the door behind me. I took of my bag throwing to my chair and took my clothes of and went straight in the shower to calm down and relax. After a nice warm bath I got in to my pyjamas and started doing some homework on my laptop. When I finished I saw that it had been 6 hours. I was knackered; I got under my blanket and went straight t to sleep dreaming about icy blue eyes.

**I know that there was not any action but I just want to get the entire introduction part over and done with so hop you enjoy next chapter next week. **


End file.
